Concrete Angel
by DeeDeeCullenforevah
Summary: This is a songfic for Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. Bella is abused by Charlie and she already knows the Cullens are vampires. Oneshot


**Heya! Here is a one-shot song fic I was thinking up when I was listening to Concrete Angel.**

**And love, thank you for being my beta and for being my partner in this :) I owe you. And I always will. Love you :D**

**Song: Concrete Angel by Martina McBride**

**I just thought this up; I haven't really prepared it that well like I usually do. I got struck by the inspiration and had to type it before it went away.**

**So please enjoy!**

BPOV (Bella)

I was looking at myself in the mirror, a bruise the shape of a fist forming on my cheek bone. I could feel my broken ribs; the pain is clear whenever I breathe. I sighed and looked towards the bathroom door, thanking whatever damn God is out there that is allowing this to happen to me, that Charlie, my father has gone off to work already.

Grabbing some foundation I placed it on, using loose powder to make it set then put on concealer, blending it to the foundation to make it look like I wasn't wearing any at all. I learned this method a long time ago...

I didn't introduce myself did I? My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I'm eighteen. My mom died when I was five, due to a car accident. It was my fault and Charlie never allows me to forget that. Oh, and Charlie is my dad... Well, I can't really call him my dad... You see, he abuses me, physically, emotionally, and most of the time, verbally. At school, I'm ignored because I don't speak. If I did, Charlie would kill me, literally.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I went to my poor excuse for a bedroom. All it was was a cupboard under the stairs, with a small bed, a little window that gets stuck, a dresser that barely fits and a bedside table. It was something like from Harry Potter. I don't even have a pillow on my bed; I have to use my backpack. I slipped out of the one pair of pajamas I own and pull into a faded blue dress with some leggings. I only own a few clothes as well. I did mention that Charlie abused me right? Did I forget to mention that he hated my guts and won't give me anything? He only gives me these things because he doesn't want anyone to be suspicious of anything. I take what I can get, though I wore this dress the day before. I doubt anyone will notice. Slipping into a pair of old converse sneakers, I make a dash out to the sidewalk after grabbing the small bag of lunch I managed to smuggle without Charlie noticing.

I placed my lunch in my backpack and slipped it onto my back, walking to school. Yeah, I don't have a car, no shit. It was raining yet again, but I'm used to it. I don't even get sick from the cold anymore, that shows how used to it I am. Keeping my head down, I shifted my back and walked towards school, thankful that the make-up was waterproof. I gave myself the usual pep talk on how to deal with school and after.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

_Okay Bella, you know the drill. Don't talk to anyone, don't look at anyone. If someone comes up to you, walk away. If you don't do that, the beatings from Charlie will only get worse._

I hold onto my mother's necklace, the one that she gave me in her final moments, saying that since I was her angel in her life, I should have the angel heart and amethyst locket. It's ironic; the one who caused her death was the angel in her short life. I have not taken off the locket, not even during the beatings Charlie gives me. I wear it under my shirt; he doesn't even know that I have it. When I where it, I feel as if mom is standing there, giving me strength.

Soon I was walking to my first class, English. I have a feeling that Mrs. Conners has a suspicion of what's going on. I hope she doesn't.

I sit in my seat in the back of the class, making no eye contact. I feel the teacher's gaze on me but I don't look to make sure. My long sleeves cover up the brusies on my arms and the leggings cover the bruises on my legs. Though they cut off at the knee, people would probably think the bruises on my calves are from me being clumsy.

I keep my face void of any emotion looking down at my notebook as Mrs. Conners lectured on and on about some book we were reading. Don't get me wrong, I love to read; I check out books from the library but have to hide them from Charlie. But it would be nice to tell someone about what's going on but that won't be a good thing at all...

Sometimes I wonder why this happened to me. What did I do? Oh yeah, I killed my mother. I distracted her when she was supposed to be driving... I wish I was never born, if I wasn't born then my mom wouldn't have been killed and Charlie and mom could have been happy together.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

The wind howled outside and in my other classes, I sat next to the window, day dreaming of escaping this hell hole. I would do anything to get away from here, from him.

It was lunch time and I was sitting alone when I looked over at their table. The Cullens. Five impossibly beautiful beings, which aren't human. That is obvious. Once I tripped and Edward Cullen helped me up, hard and cold skin and Edward was on the other side of the hallway too, fast. I've also seen Jasper break a tree near my house for some reason, strong. I already know what they are; I was curious about them and checked out a book on the 'Cold Ones' a few weeks ago. Vampires. I wish I was a vampire, and then I can leave here and never have to look back. They were all adopted, which made sense. Vampires can't reproduce.

Suddenly, one of the Cullens, Alice Cullen, who's dating Jasper Cullen, looked over my way with sympathetic and depressed eyes. I couldn't look away from her eyes, but I wanted to, I needed to.

Then, Edward Cullen, the more boyish, lanky but still muscular, bronze-haired, topaz-eyed, Greek God Adonis in the flesh one, looked over this way. My eyes locked on his as we stared at each other. I snapped my gaze down and threw the lunch that I hadn't even started eating yet. I went to biology just wishing this day could end.

I then remembered that Edward Cullen sat next to me in this class. The whole thing was spent with me trying to ignore Edward and listen to Mr. Banner's lecture. Though it didn't work. I admit, I peeked at him once or twice, but each time I did, Edward was there, looking straight at me.

I never will admit this out loud, but ever since I found out what they were, and before that, I had a crush on Edward. But that small, school-girl crush turned into love.

The rest of school passed quickly and too soon, I was standing at the front door, with my key in my hand. I took a deep breath but before I could even start to unlock the door, it was wretched open and Charlie stood there with a purple face and a deadly glare.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

"Where have you been you stupid bitch!" he yelled, slurring as well as he pulled me into the house and onto the hard, cold, wooden floors. I winced but kept my gaze down, not saying anything.

"Answer me you dumb worthless girl!" he shouted as he kicked me in the chest. I didn't scream, didn't make a noise. This angered him even further, but I knew if I spoke, he would get angrier as well. I watched through half closed eyes as Charlie went into the kitchen.

Now was my chance. Quickly getting to my feet, I made a mad dash to my cupboard under the stairs. Just as I was reaching the latch, Charlie grabbed me by my hair and threw me onto the ground again. I think I caught movement by the window in the hall but I couldn't be sure.

"You really are a dumb bitch. Thinking you can get away from me like that, not in my house! Now I will punish you," he laughed drunkenly. I watched as he brought out a chef's knife from behind his back.

A scream erupted from my lips as I tried to get away. I know that the neighbors heard me, but I already knew that no one was going to come help me. No one ever did. They knew it would be a lost cause. By morning, I would already be dead; it'd be too late for anyone to save me.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late  
_

Pain ripped through me and I felt a warm liquid go down my body from my chest. Looking up I noticed that the knife was now glinting red. I recognized it as blood and looked down at my chest, seeing a gash cutting across my skin.

Charlie laughed like a maniac and started stabbing me in random places. I didn't make a sound; just let the pain envelop me. My blood surrounded me in a pool as Charlie continued to kill me.

My eyes started to slip close from blood loss and I knew that I would never be able to open them again. Before my eyes closed completely, I caught a flash of bronze and white. Then I blacked out.

An angel appeared before me, yelling out.

"Bella! Bella! Don't you dare die on me Bella! Not when I just found you," the angel sobbed. Why was an angel crying? Angels shouldn't cry, aren't they supposed to be happy?

I heard another voice and then my angel yelled out in anger. There was arguing, I didn't know what was going on. All I wanted to do was comfort my angel.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
_

Suddenly there was a fire burning in my veins and I screamed out. "It burns! It burns!"

My angel was there again, stroking my face with his cold, pale, hard hands. It was accompanied by an electric shock. "I'm right here love, don't worry the pain will go away I promise! It will take some time," he murmured, holding me close. I noticed the angel had bronze hair and topaz eyes. Edward.

"Don't leave me Edward," I pleaded before I blacked out from pain.

"Never..." his voice faded.

I didn't pay attention as time passed. It could've been years, it could've been hours, hell it could've been seconds and I wouldn't have known. All I noticed was the fire going through my veins.

After a long time of being burned from the inside out, I felt the flames start to cool down. Only the flame in my throat remained and gained in their heat. I heard voices talking, the voices ringing like a bell and so clear.

My eyes fluttered open and were shocked at how I could see every damn dust mote in the air. My senses were over taken by a sweet smell and turned my head to face where it was coming from. Bronze, tossled hair and liquid topaz eyes stared at me.

"Edward," I whispered, my bell and wind chime like voice ringing out beautifully. I slowly sat up now noticing that my skin was deathly pale. "W-what happened?" I asked looking at him.

"Bella, I don't really know how to say this, but you are a vampire," Edward looked at me as he spoke, most likely gauging my reaction. I smiled, brightly, most likely shocking him.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" I squealed hugging Edward tightly. He froze, in shock.

"What?" he stuttered, breathless. Electricity filled our touch, making me hold onto Edward tighter.

"I said thank you. I always wanted to be a vampire. I found out what your family was a long time ago and ever since, I dreamed of being a vampire and being with-" I cut off suddenly, my mouth needing a filter.

"With?" Edward prodded.

"With you," I whispered. I felt Edward smile against my head as he placed a soft kiss against my hair.

"And here I thought I was being my selfish self, wanting to make you one of us to just be mine," he murmured. I smiled.

"I always wanted to be with you Edward..." I murmured. He smiled. Then I had to ask him something. "Do I have a grave?"

"Actually yes, would you like to come to the cemetery to see it, the ceremony for your burial should be done by now. Do you think you're okay, not thirsty are you?" Edward questioned.

"Actually I don't feel that burn in my throat at all."

"Alright then, let's go," Edward smiled, taking me by the hand.

...

...

We got to the cemetery when it was dark. Edward seemed to know where my grave was because he led me there without hesitation. There was a statue there and under that was a plague. It read:

_Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan_

_A young soul caught in the hands of fate  
Born into a life that was too cruel to her  
A strong young woman who survived all this torment on her own  
__Her strength will live on for others_

_September 13th, 1995 - October 30th, 2012_

_An Angel Among Us_

I stared at my grave, tears pricking my eyes but I know they will never fall. I looked at the statue and saw that it was a beautiful angel with her wings unfolded her arms up to the sky, her face upturned with a heartbreaking smile. I ran my fingers over her wings and grinned.

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot  
_

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist giving me comfort. I smiled at him.

"You know, I always loved you," I murmured.

"And I you beautiful Bella. Why anyone would want to hurt a beautiful angel like you is beyond me," Edward whispered in my ear. I would've blushed if I had any blood in my system.

Edward turned me to face him and kissed me, with us under my statue.

"Stay with me and I'll protect you, I promise," Edward whispered.

"Always, I just got you, I'm not leaving you," I said clearly.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
_

Edward and I walked back to the Cullen mansion, to meet the family. But before that, Edward had to take me out to hunt. I was finally feeling the burn of the thirst.

I was finally in a place where someone loved me; I was finally with my personal angel.

**Well? What you think? Good? Bad? Okay? Terrible? Great? Review for me!**

**And again love, thank you for being my partner with this, I love you!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
